Fading
by DataKenobi05
Summary: As Qui-Gon's emotion grows for another master he and his apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi start to fade(a little romance
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars: Fading  
  
Summary: As Qui-Gon's emotion grows for another master he and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi start to fade.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not getting profit from my stories.  
  
Chapter 1:The Dream  
  
Running. That's all Obi-Wan could do, run. His master had to him too. But now, as an image of Qui-Gon flashed in front of him he turned and ran the other way. Pulling out his lightsaber he turned it on a screamed as the one Qui-Gon was battling pushed his own lightsaber into his masters chest."  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed and ran to avenge his fallen master.  
  
The evil jedi's hood fell off and, Obi-Wan, realizing whom it was cut off his head. Not taking a second glace at the jedi he had just killed he ran to his masters side.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan asked hoping for an answer.  
  
But what happened next stunned him.  
  
He was holding the killer, Xanatos. He went back to the man he had just killed and he stopped breathing.  
  
He had killed his own master.  
  
"Wrong choice Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
The last thing he remembered was the flash of a red lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan woke up in a cold sweat gasping for breath. And getting up he went to check if his master was in his room.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors note: I know its short but I want to know what you think please reply. 


	2. Illusion and Reality

Star Wars: Fading  
  
Chapter 2~Illusion and Reality  
  
I woke up the next day and looked at the clock on my headstand. 5:15am. Master Qui-Gon should be awake by know I thought to myself.  
  
After writing the nightmare that I had that previous night in my journal I got ready to face the day.  
  
I walked into the hall and started toward the training room when I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw his. Xanatos. I got out my lightsaber but didn't turn it on.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked watching him and waiting for him to move to his own weapon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he paused and looked at me.  
  
"Obi-Wan are you okay?"  
  
I blinked and instead of Xanatos in front of me it was Qui-Gon.  
  
He stood there waiting for my answer.  
  
"I'm fine master, I just saw an illusion."  
  
I knew he was searching, trying to sense anything else that could be wrong.  
  
"Okay," he finally said and we walked together to the training room putting my odd behavior aside, for now.  
  
When we arrived I opened the door and walked in. Master Sierra and her apprentice Jena were leaving.  
  
"Oh, hello master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan." Master Sierra said acknowledging us.  
  
"Hello Sierra." Qui-Gon said and kept his eyes on her.  
  
"Would you like to join me master Qui-Gon?" she asked only to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Of course." He said and without giving any instructions to me he left.  
  
"Where are they going?" I asked looking at Jena.  
  
"Probably to eat, I don't know." Jena never really liked me. She thought I was too stuck up, which I will specifically point out is not true. She doesn't think I obey my master or any of the other masters at that. Which I do and I respect them all..  
  
My thoughts were cut short when Master Windu's voice came over my comlink.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Will you please come to the council room?" It was more of a command then a question.  
  
"Yes, I will be there momentarily." I said and the voice stopped.  
  
Walking through the long halls of the temple I wondered what I could have possibly done this time.  
  
"Ah yes Obi-Wan, the council will see you now." Master Kenid said and I entered the room and faced the very wise council members.  
  
I didn't feel any uneasiness in the room so I decided I was here for something different then punishment.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we are sending you and your master on a mission to Tianle a planet on the outer rim." Master Windu started. "Master Sierra and her padawan Jena will also be going with you. The risks are too great for one pair of jedi, so the council thought it best for two pairs."  
  
I waited to see if there was anything else that I should have been aware of when Mace Windu spoke again.  
  
"You leave at 4:00 tomorrow morning, that will be all."  
  
I bowed and left the council room.  
  
Can't remember if I put a disclaimer at the begging of the first chapter but here it is again.  
  
I DO NOT own these characters (exception with a few) they belong to George Lucas not me!! I am also not making any prophet off my stories.  
  
Author's note: I may not be posting as much this week because I have softball and Easter is coming up which is a big event for my family. I will more then likely have more up tomorrow.  
Summary: As Qui-Gon's emotion grows for another master he and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi start to fade.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not getting profit from my stories. 


End file.
